Tentang Perasaan
by rasyalleva
Summary: Ketika Ferb (dan Phineas) jatuh cinta. {untuk event Festival Fandom Barat}


Membuka pintu kamar, Phineas mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika melihat saudara tirinya duduk di meja makan, sereal masih utuh dan bahkan nyaris lembek karena susu sudah meresap, bertopang dagu, dan melakukan hal yang tidak biasa; menghela napas panjang. Raut mukanya datar, wajah dengan lehernya membentuk sudut empat puluh lima derajat, pandangan matanya tanpa arti. Rasanya seperti Ferb dari dimensi lain.

"Ferb?" Phineas menutup pintu kamarnya, kemudian mendekat. "Ada apa? Yah, aku tahu kamu tidak mengikuti sekolah musim panas jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru setiap pagi sepertiku, tapi ada yang aneh denganmu. Ada apa?" berbicara panjang lebar, ia menarik kursi di seberang Ferb dan menuangkan susu ke mangkuk penuh sereal miliknya.

Ferb menegakkan tubuhnya cepat. "Apa? _Nggak_ ada apa-apa, aku—" rasanya tidak mungkin ia dapat membohongi saudaranya sendiri. Sekilat perubahannya tadi, Ferb kembali bertopang dagu, dan menghela napas panjang sekali; lima detik. " _Nggak_ ," Ferb mengatakannya sambil menarik napas. "Kayaknya aku—," dihela napasnya lagi, "—sedang jatuh cinta."

"…oh? Kayaknya nggak sesuai dengan ekspresimu, sih, tapi; _oke_."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" **Tentang Perasaan** **"**

 **Kaoru Ishinomori — 5∙291∙578**

 **phineas and ferb** and all identifiable character(s) are owned by **disney television animation**.  the author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creators; **dan povenmire** and **jeff 'swampy' marsh**.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Memangnya, kalau orang jatuh cinta seperti apa?" Ferb memantulkan tatapan Phineas, meskipun tangan masih setia memangku dagunya.

Phineas mengangkat bahu (meskipun sebenarnya ia tahu persis _seperti apa_ ), ia menyuap serealnya yang terakhir. "Isabella pernah memberikan buku Kiat-Kiat Jatuh Cinta kepadaku. Di situ dikatakan, kalau cinta itu membuat kita menjadi kuat. Seharusnya, kalau kita jatuh cinta," Phineas mengacungkan ketiga jari tangan kanannya, "kita jadi bersemangat! Serasa dilahirkan kembali! Dan mempunyai tujuan hidup! Seperti itu."

Ferb menatapnya kosong. "Oh," tanggapnya pendek. "Kalau aku, rasanya, ada beban di bahuku," ia menarik napas, dan menghembuskannya panjang-panjang; sepuluh detik. "Aku benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta," kalimat itu nyaris terdengar seperti keluhan nasib.

Phineas memperhatikannya. Beberapa temannya di sekolah membuatnya mengetahui bagaimana perubahan seseorang apabila ia sedang jatuh cinta, dan ini baru baginya. Setidaknya, Phineas belum pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang terpuruk ketika jatuh cinta, sampai sekarang. "Hm, Ferb, ini sudah lama sekali, tapi—" Phineas beranjak, menyambar buku tulisnya, "kayaknya, aku tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini."

"Oh? Sekarang?"

"Yah, maksudku, ehm, setelah aku pulang dari sekolah musim panas."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Seharusnya, sebentar lagi Phineas pulang. Ferb duduk di bawah pohon di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Ia meluruskan kaki, dan ujung sepatunya sudah terkena cahaya dari matahari. Rasanya, ketika ia kecil dulu, mau ia meluruskan kaki atau bahkan berbaringpun, ia tetap merasa teduh. Entah ia yang semakin tinggi, atau pohon ini semakin kecil, atau cakupan sinar matahari lebih luas. (Tentu yang _pertama_ , Ferb.)

Orangtua mereka masih bekerja, tentu saja. Perry sudah pergi; usia binatang memang terkesan lebih pendek apabila diukur dengan waktu perhitungan manusia. Candace sudah menikah dengan Jeremy beberapa tahun silam, kabarnya mereka sudah punya anak dan entah bagaimana kehidupan kakak tirinya itu sekarang. Ia dan Phineas sendiri sudah tidak dalam satu kamar, bahkan berbeda lantai karena Phineas pindah ke lantai satu. Ada banyak perubahan dibandingkan dulu. Bahkan sepertinya, ini kali pertama ia bersandar pada pohon besar di halaman belakang rumah mereka ini, sejak tahun baru.

"Ferb!" Phineas membuka pintu yang mengarah ke halaman belakang, dan dengan sekali dorongan, daun pintu itu patah. "Oh—ups."

Ferb mulai berdiri. "Kau tahu, Phineas," ia menarik napas, "kamu, 'kan, bisa _melompatinya_."

"Ya," Phineas memegang daun pintu itu, memutar-mutarnya, dan menyandarkannya pada pagar. "Ya, kau benar." Ia menambahkan dengan logatnya yang khas, kemudian menatap Ferb. "Tadinya aku ingin mengajak Isabella kemari, tapi dia pasti sibuk dengan kegiatannya—seperti biasa. Baljeet dan Buford terlalu malas untuk keluar. Sepertinya sekarang teman-teman sepermainan kita sudah mempunyai agenda musim panas masing-masing."

Ferb mengendikkan bahunya. Itu juga salah satu perubahan.

"Jadi, ayo, kita mulai," Phineas mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya; entah bagaimana ia bisa menyembunyikan itu—buku tebal berjudul Kiat-Kiat Jatuh Cinta. "Buku ini benar-benar luar biasa. Ini dari Isabella, dan sepertinya aku harus mempelajarinya agar membuat dia menyukaiku," kebiasaannya apabila mendadak kikuk, Phineas menggosok bawah hidungnya.

Ferb terdiam, ia memang tidak banyak memberikan respons. Sepertinya hubungan saudara tirinya dengan Isabella itu akan lebih rumit daripada yang ia duga, mengingat Isabella sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menyukai Phineas lagi ketika mereka masuk SMA tempo lalu.

"Oke, Ferb, siapa yang kamu suka?" Phineas duduk bersila, bersandar di bawah pohon.

Ferb mengikuti, duduk bersila. "Vanessa."

Phineas menatapnya. "Oh, benar," tanggapnya, seperti baru teringat sesuatu. Memang ia pernah memikirkan perasaan Ferb dengan putri satu-satunya dari guru sains sekolah mereka. Tetapi karena sudah lama sekali mereka tidak membahas semacam itu—bahkan rasanya meskipun mereka saudara yang dekat sekali ketika kecil dulu, atau tinggal satu rumahpun, mereka sudah jarang melakukan hal sepele seperti 'benar-benar mengobrol'—ia jadi melupakannya. "Tadi aku bertemu dengannya."

Kepala Ferb yang sudah terkulai lemas langsung terangkat. "Apa?"

"Iya, tadi aku bertemu dengannya," Phineas mengulang kembali kata-katanya. "Doktor Doofenshmirtz itu ayahnya, 'kan; guru Kimia kita? Sepertinya dia datang untuk menjemput, atau mengajak bicara, atau ada sesuatu untuk dibicarakan, entahlah. Kalau kamu ke sana sekarang, mungkin masih ada."

Ferb menatapnya. Berkedip dua kali, tanda ia tertarik.

Bulu kuduk Phineas seketika berdiri. Ia tahu betul hal-hal gila apa yang akan dilakukan saudara tirinya itu apabila ia mempunyai suatu tujuan—yah, sama seperti dirinya. "Menurutku, sih," Phineas mengubah gaya bicaranya. "Ehm. Doktor Doofenshmirtz masih mengajar untuk gelombang dua dan pasti belum selesai. Kalau Vanessa menunggu, itu artinya—"

Dalam gerakan cepat, Ferb menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, berdiri—bahkan ketika saudaranya itu belum sempat melakukannya—dan langsung melesat bak kilat.

"Wah, hei! Ferb, tunggu dulu!"

Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Ferb apabila dia melesat seperti roket. Benar-benar tidak tertandingi, rasanya hanya dengan sekali kedip, Ferb bisa menyusuri jalan raya, melanggar lampu merah tanpa semua sempat menyadarinya, dan sampai di SMA mereka—oh, kebablasan. Ferb berbalik, dan melesat sebentar.

Sampai.

Phineas ngos-ngosan. Wajahnya babak belur, pakaiannya bahkan sampai sobek-sobek. "Aku, 'kan, tidak perlu diajak," protesnya.

Ferb mengeluarkan buku Kiat-Kiat Jatuh Cinta yang ada di balik punggungnya (ternyata ia bisa juga melakukannya). Kemudian menyodorkannya pada Phineas. Seperti biasa, ia memang jarang bicara, tetapi Phineas seolah tahu apa yang akan Ferb katakan kepadanya. Ia menghela napas.

"Oke, kalau tidak salah di sekitar sini," luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Phineas langsung menghilang secepat ia mendapatkannya. Diterimanya dan dibuka-bukanya halaman buku tebal itu. "Sebentar. Sebentar," Phineas sampai ke halaman paling akhir, dan kemudian mencari lagi di halaman yang lainnya. "Di mana, ya? Sebentar—ah, ini dia!"

Phineas menyingkirkan tangannya dan memutar buku itu, agar Ferb bisa membacanya. Ferb berkedip lagi—dua kali, seperti biasanya—membaca dengan cermat. Judul dari halaman itu sangat sederhana, namun sangat mengerikan;

.

.

 _ **Genggamlah Sang Ayah!**_

 _ **Apabila seseorang yang kau sukai nyaris tak dapat terjangkau, dekatilah ayahnya. Apabila kamu mendapatkan kepercayaan dari sang ayah, maka jalanmu mendapatkan hatinya akan terbentang lebih lebar, karena sama saja kamu mempunyai tangan kanan. Nah, bagaimana cara mendapatkan kepercayaan sang ayah? Lakukan langkah-langkah berikut ini!**_

.

.

Ferb mengangkat kepala, menatap Phineas. Phineas membalasnya dengan tatapan kalem. "Kenapa? Ini adalah trik yang jitu, kok, kalau untukmu," ia mengangkat bahunya. Ia memutar bukunya agar buku itu menghadapnya. "Kubacakan, ya. Di buku ini dikatakan, _jangan biarkan sang ayah tahu bahwa kamu mengincar anaknya_."

Ada jeda.

"Jadi," Phineas berdehem. "Coba kamu ajak Doofenshmirtz itu berdiskusi tentang apa saja. Buat dia itu juga menaruh hormat padamu dan menganggap kamu asyik untuk diajak bertukar pendapat, begitu. Kalau sudah, nanti ketika kamu mengaku bahwa kamu suka dengan putrinya, dia pasti akan menyetujuinya!"

"…Aku tidak yakin." Ferb berkomentar dengan datar.

"Lalu tunggu apa lagi?" Phineas semakin bersemangat, benar-benar tidak _nyambung_ dengan komentar Ferb barusan. Ia langsung menendang Ferb. "Selamat berjuang!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Menunggu benar-benar membosankan. Phineas mondar-mandir di depan gerbang SMA-nya, kebingungan harus melakukan apa. 'Menunggu' tidak pernah ada dalam daftar apa yang harus dia lakukan, tetapi kini ia harus melakukannya. Tangan Phineas menyentuh ujung gerbang, sekaligus menghitung dalam hati bahwa itu ke-dua puluh satu kalinya.

"Phineas?"

Phineas menoleh secepat cahaya mendengar panggilan dari suara yang sangat familiar untuknya itu. Sosok itu menaiki sepeda motor dan melepaskan helmnya; Isabella. Isabella sudah banyak berubah, rambutnya dikepang dua, manis sekali—Phineas memalingkan wajah karena terlalu _silau_.

"Isabella?" Phineas mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Isabella mengendikkan bahu. "Ada pertemuan Fireside Girls di markas. Bagaimana denganmu—uhm," Isabella memandang Phineas dari kaki hingga rambut, mencoba menerka-nerka sendiri dalam hati karena ia sudah menghapuskan kalimat tanya yang menjadi rutinitasnya sampai SMP—tetapi ia tidak tahan. "Sekolah musim panas gelombang pertama sudah selesai sejak tadi, jadi; apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Phineas menahan senyumnya. Kalimat itu. "Ferb ingin merebut hati Dofen-blablabla. Kau tahu, guru Kimia kita," ia menggosok bagian bawah hidungnya, grogi mendadak. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana ejaan Dofen-blablabla itu—Doofenshmirtz. Yah, mana ada seseorang yang tidak grogi ketika berpapasan dengan orang yang ia suka?

Isabella menganggukan kepala. "Untuk?"

"Yah," Phineas menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Ferb naksir dengan putrinya. Heh-heh," ia melayangkan cengiran khasnya, "asyik, ya, mempunyai seseorang yang disuka."

Itu kode—dan Isabella peka; tetapi ia tidak mau (lagi) berharap. Isabella tertawa, ia memutar bola matanya. "Kau harus mencobanya suatu hari nanti—tapi tentu masih lama untukmu. Dan ngomong-ngomong, ya. Memang mengasyikkan." celetuknya.

Phineas terperanjat mendengar reaksi itu. "Kau _pernah_?" ia bertanya dengan terkejut, blak-blakan memang. "Atau _masih_?" tak sadar ia menggigit bibirnya—kalau masih, pupuslah harapan dan cinta pertamanya. Phineas punya mata—ia tahu betapa populernya Isabella di SMA, betapa Isabella tak terjangkau oleh tangannya.

Isabella mencoba mengusir perasaannya jauh-jauh. "Yang pertama," jawabnya, mengulum senyum, kembali memakai helmnya. "Sampai jumpa."

Phineas melambaikan tangan hingga sosok Isabella menghilang dari pandangan.

"Keren."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ferb kembali dengan surat di tangannya.

"Ferb!" Phineas menyambutnya—lebih karena ia sudah mati bosan daripada sopan-santun. "Jadi, bagaimana? Ada Vanessa di sana? Kamu daritadi melakukan apa? Hei, itu surat apa di tanganmu? Uh, kamu tidak diundang untuk ikut sekolah musim panas juga, 'kan?" itu pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi dan seakan-akan menyerang Ferb bagaikan tanah longsor, tetapi Ferb tahu bahwa yang perlu dia lakukan adalah bercerita.

Ferb menggelengkan kepala. "Vanessa tidak ada."

Phineas berkedip. "Oh," tanggapnya. "Kalau begitu, kamu sudah melakukan komunikasi dengan Dofen-blablabla itu?" Phineas tidak habis pikir mengapa sekarang ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengejanya, tetapi itu bukan masalah. "Bagaimana?"

Ferb menggelengkan kepala, lagi. "Aku menunggunya di luar kelas sampai dia selesai mengajar. Dia memberiku surat ini ketika keluar."

Phineas berkedip, lagi. "Itu saja?" tanyanya penasaran. "Lalu, apa isi suratnya?"

Ferb membukanya, membaca, dan ia berkedip—dua kali, oh, tidak, entahlah itu pertanda apa—sebelum menyerahkannya kepada Phineas. Phineas menyambar dan langsung membacanya.

.

.

 _ **Aku akan mendukungmu dari belakang. Semoga beruntung mendapatkan putriku.**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **Biar kuberikan mantra;**_

 _ **Doofenshmirtz hmm-hmm Incorporated!**_

.

.

"Wah, Ferb? Jadi ternyata guru Kimia kita peka, tak disangka," Phineas mengangkat kepala, menatap Ferb. "Kamu memandanginya di luar kelas selama dia mengajar, dan begitu dia keluar, dia memberimu surat berisi dukungan terhadap putrinya?" ada pengulangan pertanyaan dan ia butuh kepastian, sehingga Ferb mengangguk lagi.

"Oke. Keren," Phineas membaca suratnya lagi. "Lalu, mantra? ' _Doofenshmirtz hmm-hmm Incorporated_ '?" ia mengerutkan kening.

"Terdengar sepert _jingle_ kejahatan," komentar Ferb—dan itu benar.

"Oh? Kayaknya nggak sesuai, sih, tapi; oke. _Oke_."

.

* * *

 **tamat**

* * *

 **.**

 **set diambil pada flashback!high-school pada episode kedua terakhir; "act your age", tapi tentu saja ada yang berbeda. ada perbedaan besar seperti; perry sudah pergi (canon; tidak) atau candace sudah menikah (canon; belum), maupun perbedaan kecil seperti kamar phineas ada di lantai satu (canon; mereka tetap satu kamar).**

 **iya (1); dr. dovensmith sempat berkarir menjadi guru sains di suatu sma** **—di sini kubuat jadi guru kimia, dan di smanya phineas dkk.  
**

 **iya (2); waktu sma, phineas mulai suka sama isabella, dan isabella mulai enggak—what an unfortunate timing.**

 **dua hal itu nggak aku usung di shoot your canon soalnya yang tau phineas and ferb belum tentu tau ini, ehehe. oke, aku buat cerita ini karena di episode "act your age" diceritakan gimana phinabella fix canon (aaaa) dan sementara ferbnessa tau-tau aja udah jadian. makanya kubuat headcanonnya aja versiku sendiri; ferb minta jalur belakang ke sang ayah :"))) (ngaco)  
**

 **oke, kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu.**

 **kaoru ishinomori**

 **.**

 **.**

 **p.s. aku nangis di episode "act your age" pas bagian phineas gantian nanyain isabella "whatcha doing?" sama** **pas phinabella nyanyi what might have been :") (cengeng emang)**


End file.
